Substantially the same as prior period, and provides for: Furnishing of PHA-Stimulated Human Blood Lymphocytes; Studies of colony-stimulating factor in vitro; Establishing of new cell lines from human hematopoietic cells and solid tumors; Furnishing of sera from patients with various solid tumors and leukemias; and Furnishing of fresh (not tissue culture) cells by means of plasmaphoresis from patients with high-count acute leukemia.